


You & Me - Rosé x Reader [Blackpink ff]

by zyxzjs



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxzjs/pseuds/zyxzjs
Summary: Sometimes you're a badass, sometimes you're a troll (most of the time) and sometimes you're a caring and sweet guy. Can Chaeyoung handle you? Can she fall in love with you?
Kudos: 2





	You & Me - Rosé x Reader [Blackpink ff]

**Rosé POV**

"Chaeyoung ah, hurry up! You'll be late!" My mom shouted from downstairs. "Coming!" I answered as I grab my school bag and went downstairs. As soon as I got downstairs, I was welcomed by a group hug from my friends. They're Jennie, Jisoo and Lisa. "How's our new student doing?" Lisa joked. "The new student is doing good," I replied and we all laugh.

"Girls, better hurry, school's about to start!" My mom interrupted and we nodded. "Bye, mom!" I said to my mother and we started running to school. It was a 30 minutes walk from my house and if we run, it would be about 20 minutes. "Hurry Jennie!" I said to Jennie, she was a few steps behind us.

**^^^^**

We entered my new class and sat together with Lisa and the other 2. "Thank God we made it!" I said, trying to catch my breath. "Alright, good morning class!" "Good morning sir," they greeted which I assume the teacher of our class. "I see that we have a new friend, please introduce yourself," the teacher told me.

I stood and cleared my throat before talking. "Hello, my name is Park Chaeyoung and I studied in New Zealand before moving here, it is nice to meet you all," I smiled and the other students nodded. "Alright, you may sit,"

"Thank you," I said before sitting.

It was quiet for the first few minutes of the lesson when suddenly, a guy with brown hair entered. I assumed he fought before coming to school since his face was bruised. "Y/n Kang," the guy stopped and turned to look at the teacher. Y/n? That name was pretty cute for someone that looked like a badass. "His face is far better without those bruises," Lisa whispered to me. "What?" "You're staring at him Chaeyoung, and if you wonder how he gets all those bruises, don't worry, it's always like that. He..."

"Lisa," Lisa tilted her head a little and I did as well. It was Y/n. "H-hey Y/n," Lisa nervously greeted him. "Keep your mouth shut," said Y/n rather coldly. "O-okay..." Lisa nodded and faced in front again. "Wow... that attitude," I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Don't worry... You'll get used to it soon," Jennie pats my back. "Besides, I heard that he actually wasn't like that," she added.

"Ms Kim, Ms Park is there any problem?" The teacher asked and we both shake our head. "Then please focus," he continued before focusing on the whiteboard again.

**^^^^**

We are currently enjoying our break at the cafeteria while talking about our past. Jisoo chomped down a plate of chickens without sharing with us and we ended up laughing so hard. "They're here..." we turned to look at the cafeteria's door and saw Y/n with 2 other guys. "Who's that?" I asked them. "Ah... them, look, the one on Y/n's left is Jin and the one at the right is Baekhyun, the captain of our school's basketball team. Jin is the captain of our volleyball team meanwhile Y/n is our football team's captain. We call them 3C," Jennie explained. I bet the other two were like Y/n as well.

What I saw was way different than what I expected. Y/n was quiet, however... Baekhyun and Jin were trolling around. "That two goofballs," Lisa sighed. I giggled seeing Lisa like that. "Shh..." Jennie told us to be quiet. I was wondering why, but then I realized, right in front of us were Y/n, Jin and Baekhyun. "Ya... go find another table," Y/n kicked the table. His face was expressionless. "Let's go, girls," Jisoo groaned as she lifted her food tray. "Hold up," I stopped her and told her to sit. "What's the matter with you? We want to eat," I said calmly to Y/n. The two guys that have been following Y/n gasped.

"Be quiet," Jin whispered to me. "Didn't I make myself clear?" Y/n's glare was intimidating. "Why don't you be the one to search for another table?" I asked him back. "This girl," he was about to punch me but someone stopped him. "Ya, Chanyeol... get lost!" Y/n told the guy who stopped his fist. "Do you wanna spend your afternoon in detention again?" he asked Y/n. Y/n sighed and put his hand down and walked away.

After Y/n and the other two were a few meters away from us, Chanyeol turned to look at us. "Are you girls okay? New student?" he asked, focusing especially on me. "Yeah... I'm okay," I nodded. "Sorry... your first day wasn't a pleasant one, ain't it? Anyways, I'm Park Chanyeol," he offered his hand to shake with me. "I'm Park Chaeyoung," I smiled as I take his hand. His hand was warm.

**^^^^**

On our way home, we talked about a lot of things. Including Y/n. "Girls, look!" Jisoo pointed at someone. It was Y/n. He was choking someone. We took a few steps closer and tried to eavesdrop what he said. "Do you want to get hospitalized again? If you ever open your mouth, you're dead," Y/n said to the guy he was choking. "Girls, we should go," Lisa was starting to get scared. "ARGHH!" the guy that got choked cried in pain. We decided to walk away from the scene.

I can't believe Y/n was that bad. "I can't believe my own eyes," I said as I explained it to my mother. We were eating dinner. "Really? Aigoo, that kid sure is rude," my mom said. "Anyways, I heard from Jennie that you're attracted to someone," I almost choked on my water when I heard her. "What?" I asked. That girl... just because I asked for Chanyeol's number, doesn't mean I like him, or I do?

"I'm going to study upstairs," I avoided my mom and entered my room. I quickly took my phone out of my school bag and save Chanyeol's number.

**Y/n POV**

I was scared to go home.

_"Don't you dare to step into this house ever again!"_

Now, I lived in a hotel because I'm scared my father would hit me again. Today was a good example. My face was full of bruises. Plus, the new student saw me this evening. When I was punishing that scoundrel.

_Flashback~_

_I was on my way back to the hotel when I saw a guy, a familiar guy bullying a girl. "HEY, YOU!" I shouted at him. "Sh*t!" He tried to run but thanks to my practice in football, I got him. "What did I told you last time you did this?"_

_"You'll break my bones," he said, scared. "It's good... you remember," I said to him. "Please... let me go, I don't want to get hospitalized again," he begged._

_"The last time I let you go, you still do the same," I said and he was sweating so bad. "Please... I won't do it again, I promise!" I noticed at the corner of my eyes, 4 girls were watching me. It was the new student and her friends._

_"Do you want to get hospitalized again? If you ever open your mouth, you're dead," he was confused when I suddenly asked him this. "ARGHH!" he yelled when all I did was pinch his stomach._

_Endflashback~_

I sighed and took my shirt off. Revealing my body that was full of bruises. I decided to go to the nearby pharmacy to buy some elastic bandage since the one prepared in the hotel room was used up already.


End file.
